The Girl Who Lived Lifetimes
by Jour Bni
Summary: When I was a little girl, I had an imaginary friend. Then, when I was older and my world was in the brink of chaos, she came back to me. Her name is the Rebel, and she has a cabana that's bigger on the inside. I ran away with her, and I've been running ever since. Fem!Doctor and Lily doesn't live with Vash, by the way. A bit Yuri, some Yaoi and multiple parings! Come along then.


**The Promised Crown**

**By Jour Béni**

Ok Y'all, this is my first story! hope ya like it!

The story is a LiliXVash thing were instead of her being his sister, she is his wife. I'm surprised I never saw anything like this before, but, I guess I'll start a trend!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: She Will Work Harder

Liechtenstein sat out on her terrace, looking at the Rhine. It was as blue as the sky without the dark clouds and on the other side was the blonde man. She watched curiously as he paced with that large rifle on his shoulder, along his border, looking forward and to the sides, everywhere at once.

But he never seemed about looking her way. She pursed her lips. Then, he saw the two men approach the border. She knew for a fact that they were here for her. But, fortunately they would have to deal with her trigger-happy neighbor first. The messenger paced nervously as she scribbled down the letter as fast as she could while keeping it neat. She then handed it to the boy, and smiled nervously. Then, she waited.

"You can't do that!" she cried, stepping forward with flashing eyes.

"I'm sorry Liechtenstein, but we need to do this" England crossed his arms, eyes hardening like steel to hide the obvious weakness of setting a country up to fall. Her eyes stung, face holding every pain of betrayal she had within her. France looked on nervously, but he didn't do anything.

"We're sorry Lili, but we must" the Frenchman said at last, placing a hand on her arm "You must understand-"

She swatted him away.

"Understand what? You're killing me! Cutting off my trade-my only trade, by the way- with Austria and Hungary and now" her voice broke "My people are going to starve"

They looked away uncomfortably.

"Don't you have any mercy?" she whispered "Anything? My people will die…I will fall…and…" She laughed; the sound was dry, humorless.

"Well then? Do you have any word you want me to bring to heaven? For those who've fallen, like I will?"

Her smiled was as bitter as cocoa beans and twisted with anger that burned like a fire. She couldn't hurt them physically-but she could mentally.

"How about you France? Joan, perhaps?" he flinched like she slapped him.

"England? Anything at all, maybe you're mother?" said nation's eyes widened.

He never knew the little German girl would go that far. She waved her hands, the smile turning into a frown as her eyes watered uncontrollably.

"Any words for me? This will most likely be your last chance to say those final words before I die" France looked mortified, and England incredibly uncomfortable.

England cleared his throat and refused to meet her eyes.

"Good bye, Liechtenstein" he said, and turned away, walking as fast as he could back to his black car. France hesitated, and then hugged her lightly. She did not hug him back. He whispered in her ear,

"Good luck, mon cher" and walked away slower, turning back once to get a depressing sight of the female nation on the ground, sunk to her knees and face pale, empty, devoid of anything except pure and unadulterated sadness. From her eyes sprang soundless tears and her hands were clenched so tight that in a few moments a tiny trickle of blood began to flow tiny rivers from the places her nails bit into.

She realized that blonde man had watched. Seen her break down from across the river. Lili looked through her window and saw him, pacing but with side-glances toward her terrace. She smirked, anger twisting at her insides. The Liechtensteiner had always wanted him to look over at her place with a sort of...she didn't really know what, but at least acknowledge that she was strong. She got what she wanted, but he looked at her with pity instead of awe.

She didn't have time for wishing anymore though, as she must get back to farming. No trade with Austria meant that she…had to work as hard as she could, and then maybe she would survive.

The soil was tough and her hands blistered and calloused and bleed, but she worked even harder. The people around her got thinner and so did she. She worked harder. The days passed slower than snails, leaving her to rest when the moon was high and wake when the sun hadn't even shone yet. She worked as hard as she could.

She would cry some days, and work harder.

But, alas, it didn't work. The people were hungry and her food supply was low due to bad crop outcomes and literally no trade with other countries. It was hard on her, a neutral country, but at least she had gotten to warn Austria before hand. He had a week longer to prepare, and despite everything she had given him too much for the little he gave her. But, Lili knew he was the one fighting, and her neighbor had given her a week head start when he made France and England go through a serious of checks and tests and payment to get through his land.

But she now regretted it, as selfish as it was.

* * *

Ok, so...how was it? Love it, hate it? Yes, No, maybe so? Hehe, I guess I'll only know if you review! :)


End file.
